Can I Dream of You Once More?
by silver-hedgehog
Summary: May and Leaf are close cousins heading off to uni together in the city where the girls start to keep secrets from each other. May enters a fake reationship with Drew and Leaf... She has dreams. She meets the prince of her dreams in the city but they're not the same- more like far from it! ORS & CS. Better summary in profile. 03/02/2013: Story no longer discontinued!
1. Exam Results

**Can I Dream of You Once More**

A few things to clear up:

1. It's a POV story and this chapter is written in Leaf's POV completely.

2. Song(s) used in this chapter: 'Sleeping Beauty'

3. _Italics= song lyrics_

4. I'm not too sure about how the exam system works in America so I did it according to Scotland but that's not important.

5. I don't own anything. I own the plot, kinda.

**Chapter 1: Exam Results**

**Leaf's POV**

My life revolves round the same few things: school, chores and work. What a lovely combination. Not. I mean, even my dreams are always the same. But then again, some people have it worse than me, they probably don't even have time to dream so I guess I shouldn't complain, right?

Of course I'm right. I may have lost both my parents when I was little but I'm thankful that I don't live in poverty but I suppose the countryside is not that much better. And in case you're wondering about my parents, I lost them when I was about four years old. They're both business people so they left me a lot but one day, my dad was returning from a trip and my mother was leaving for one. You'd think everything's going to be okay but no. The plane my dad was on crashed into my mother's and me? Well, I was standing beneath the two planes when they crashed.

But now I live with my Uncle, Auntie and their two kids in an old country Victorian house. May is the older one and we're like the best of friends. Her brother on the other hand is... Well, they can get annoying. Max, my younger cousin, is really smart and has never gotten a grade that's not an A. Actually, I'm quite sure he has but argyed his point for why it should be an A. He'd make a good lawyer if he does that with everything.

But I get plenty of Bs and some C's. Maybe an A on a good day. May is like me. But her grades have improved over the years 'cause she actually studies now. She wants to be a primary education teacher and I want to be a psychologist, but when I tell people that, they just laugh at me. I wonder why.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Beep. Beep. Beep. Thump.

First thing in the morning and you hear the sound a an alarm clock swiftly followed by the force of a pillow which I swear felt like there was a brick inside it. I sat up and hid the pillow under my duvet; May was going to have to sleep without a pillow tonight. I then lay back down only to feel May pulling at my right leg. I looked at may, who looked especially awake today and I knew why, but still, I asked her anyway.

"Any reason why you set my alarm clock to ring at five thirty?" I asked. Ouch. That was a lot earlier than I thought she'd wake me up at.

May let out an excited squeal before jumping onto my bed. Luckily I reacted quickly by shoving my legs up against my body, otherwise May would've broken my legs again.

"Today is final exam result day, Leaf! How can you not be excited?!" she squealed, "If they turn out well we can finally leave the country and move to the city and be independent after we've graduated from uni. Or we can find boyfriends and double date!"

I simply yawned. "But you didn't need to wake me up four and a half hours earlier did you?" Especially just to say something that she'd been reciting for weeks! It was at times like this that I didn't understand why people called May the more mature one.

She leaped off of my bed and towards my cupboard. She started to raid through my clothes and threw them behind her as if it was something that wasn't suitable for the occasion: another normal day.

Naturally when she does that, I start to do that too but only with her clothes. As soon as May sees me doing that, she stopped and started to defend her wardrobe. Sometimes, I do wonder if she's hiding a secret best friend in there... I thought I was her best friend as well as being her best (and only) cousin.

May grabbed an armful of her clothes and dumped them on her bed before lying on top of them. "Do you think Max is as excited as we are?" she asked.

I walked back over to my bed and allowed my legs to dangle over the end of it. "Probably not. I mean all he only gets As so there's really no surprise in it for him anymore. I answered logically, "And I know it's a big day and all but I don't think what you wear will bring your grade up."

May jumped from her bed to mine, causing me to roll over and unfortunately (and painfully) onto the floor.

She laughed at me. "True." she replied, "But if we do succeed, then we'll have to donate some clothes to charity so moving will be a lot less of a hassle."

"But what if we do badly?" I asked, although I knew May had that all planned out too.

"We still clearout the room and invade the city with our savings but we go shopping instead of studying."

I nodded to indicate that I agree with that idea. It was at times like these that I really appreciated the way May think.

"Bat as for now, let's go around the village and see if we can find the mailman." May suggested as she got up and searched through her pile of clothes for the perfect outfit.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Running around the small village that I've been calling home for approximately thirteen years, we saw a lot of people that we usually see on a daily basis but no mailman. We had been out for so long that by the time we got home, the mail was already there!

We grabbed the envelopes that were sitting neatly on the kitchen counter, both nervous about the outcome. I never thought that there'd be a day where I was afraid of a piece of paper.

Max had already opened his but seeing as this was our final year, it was crucial that the certificate had exactly what we needed to get into uni on it.

After a long while of staring intently at the envelope, I plucked up the courage to tear open the and pulled out all its contents. I quickly found the important letter and glanced at it before I covered it with the envelope. I didn't see the words 'no award' printed on it which could only mean one thing: I passed all my exams!

May looked at my expression. "Well?" she coaxed.

I let out a really big smile and read the letter properly. According to the certificate, I earned:

Psychology- A

French- B

P.E.- A

Biology- A

Physics- B

Not even a C in sight; I totally impressed myself!

"I'm going to the city!" I cheered as I stood up, causing the chairs to scrape back loudly.

May winced slightly at the horrible sound but recovered quickly. "Oh my God! That's great!" she cheered too, "But is it because you got the grades or not?"

"To study!" I yelled before we before we started to squeal and jump for joy. I suddenly stopped. "Now open yours." I said and looked May right in the eyes to let her know how serious I was.

She immediately stopped jumping and looked down to the envelope in her hands. It was an understatement to say that the nervousness was back. She carefully opened it.

I swear, it been at least a good five minutes before May had even opened up to half way, it only took me like two seconds to open mine. It was an intense moment but being the courageous person I am, I grabbed May's envelope and bolted for it. I'm courageous, not stupid, if I stood there, May would've ripped my head off already.

Luckily I had four lollypops and an ice-lolly before we came home, otherwise May would've caught me. I made it into our bedroom and slammed the door behind me, locking May out of the room. I opened it for her but didn't read it.

Maybe I'll wait a good five minutes or so before I open the door.

About five seconds after thinking that, I opened the door. I was never the really patient kind of person.

May had calmed down but quickly grabbed the envelope out of my hands before asking me how she did.

I shook my head. "Oh dear." I said.

May looked at me as if what I said was bad news, which I had no idea if it was or not. But my plan worked, it made her really eager to open the envelope and read the vital parts.

I looked at her while she read the certificate and her expression was one thing that amuses me. At first, she was biting her lower lip due to nerves and her eyes were completely focused on the sheet and seconds later, she looked like what I'd imagine I looked like when I read my certificate: a look of sheer joy.

Now I was just waiting for her to say it.

"I'm going to uni!" That was my cue to jump.

When we move to the city in two and a half weeks, my life- and May's- is going to change more than we could imagine.

But I wonder if my dreams will remain the same?

I guess I'll have to ponder about that later since I have May's face right in front of me at the moment. "Oh my God!" she yelled at me. It wasn't necessary a bad thing but I could respond better if I had an ice-cream

"I know!" I shouted back, "Let's go get ice-cream! Your treat!"

"Oka- hey!" May realised what I said. Darn it. "I never made that offer."

"I know. But I offered for you. You're welcome." I said as I waved May's black and red purse in the air. (but in my opinion, it was like waving a ladybug in the air).

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I love dreams. They're so care-free and well, relaxing.

I like psychology and all but is having the same dream since you were little normal? I'm saying it's a bad thing but I do stop and worry about myself once every little while.

_Dream. The only place that I can see you._

_Dream. The only place for me to find you._

I stood up from the sleeping position I was in previously on the floor of the black, continuous place I was in. There was nothing that was fascinating about this place... Except for when I look upwards (I think it's up anyway) and I see lots of stars in may different colours.

_At night, the stars are shining bright._

_I start closing my eyes, you then appear._

I don't know why but I always smile when I see the stars in my dream. Maybe it's because they're so clear and I can make them all out clearly... Well clearer than what we would normally see.

And I know what happens next: My prince shows up and we gaze up at the stars, side by side. It feels nice to be around him. He makes me fell safe; even safer than what my friends and family can provide.

_Though, you can't imagine how much I want you_

_And you, won't pay attention on my love for you._

And just when he turns to face me, allowing me to look into his mesmerizing cyan eyes, when I feel his brown spike touch my skin, the situation shakes. He gets up and walks away...

_And now, I'm searching deep inside_

_And I realise that I only get you in my mind._

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I am one of those people who loves reviews so I hope you understand what I want you to do.

*silver-hedgehog


	2. Home'

**Can I Dream of You Once More?**

Okay, it's been a while since I've updated but I just wanted to really see how the first chapter would turn out. But moving on, Drew makes his short appearance in this chapter somewhere and also, this chapter is just a filler.

Order of POVs: May, Leaf, May, Drew, May, Drew, May

Songs: N/A

Disclaimer: I do not and am unlikely to ever own Pokémon.

**Chapter 2: 'Home'**

May's POV

"Do these jeans make my bum look big?" I asked Leaf as I tried to get a good view of my rear in the full length mirror.

"Your but looks perfect." Leaf replied optimistically as she used her fingers to make a box that was aimed at said area.

I better look perfect 'cause I wouldn't want to look any less than perfect when I meet my new neighbours in the big city today! I guess I should clarify things first; today, check out my new apartment... I mean my new shared apartment with Leaf. Although I probably be trapped there for a long time when uni starts but at the moment, I couldn't care less 'cause I am as excited as I'll ever get!

I can't say the same for Leaf, though. I mean, ever since she woke up this morning, she's been awfully... Calm, and I have to say that it is starting to make me worry.

"Leaf?" I called out.

She sat up with her legs crossed on her bed. "Yeah?"

I walked towards her and sat down on her bed. "You okay?" I asked, "You've been awfully quiet and it's not just today."

She sighed and gave me a smile that looked awfully forced if you ask me. "I'm fine, but I'm just wondering what the city is _really_ like."

Within seconds she was on her feet and by the curtains on the other end of the room. "What if it's all just an anecdote?"

Wow. She was being awfully cynical this morning but never the less, I persuaded her that it would be fine. I just wish I'd buy what I just said.

_ _ _ _ _

Leaf's POV

The car journey to the new student apartment was long and boring. But then again, people tell me I have a short attention span, which frankly, I don't understand how they arise to that conclusion. Though, the journey did give ,e time to think about a lot of things such as what May asked me earlier. Sure, what I said was true; just not completely.

I was thinking about my dream. I've been seeing my nameless 'Prince Charming' in my dreams more frequently and I'm not complaining or anything close to that but is it a sign?

I guess I should've started to zone out earlier as we've arrived at the city! I guess the journey was shorter than I remembered, but to be fair, the last time I came here was when I was eight- and now I'm eighteen. May was seven at the time.

When the car came to a halt in front of a freakishly white building with a blinding shiny sign that read 'Queen Margret Dormitory Building C', May leaped out of the car and so did I. Maybe I did feel excited after all... Or maybe it was the effect of all the sugar and chocolate coated snacks we ate.

I'm actually pretty relieved that May bought me all that candy, otherwise we'd be waiting with aunt Caroline and Uncle Norman for that speed that apparently follows the whole slow and steady saying.

We raced up five flights of stairs to make it to the floor of our room, which we are officially moving into two days before our courses start. And two days before our courses start is in two weeks time.

We made it up (with me being the victor of our race) to see plain white wall paint spread all over the walls, which was well, put it this way: BORING! Green would've been more exciting, don't you think? But no, white inside and out. Anyway, there were about eight doors on this floor and the one in the furthest wall from the elevator was ours! There was a door across from our room so our neighbour better be compassionate and a person who loves house work!

Standing in front of our door, May and I realised one thing.

"Open the door, Leaf." May ordered, but not nastily, she never shouts at me.

"Why me?" I asked, "Since when have you known me to carry house keys of keys of any kind?"

What I said was true. I never usualy carried house keys for two reasons: the first was because I had hair clips in all the time; the second was because there's always someone home.

"True." May muttered as I leant down to the same level of the door's keyhole and pulled out my only hairclip I had on.

The way May stood made her look like she was more eager than me to enter our new home- which is impossible.

_ _ _ _ _

May's POV

You know, I thought our new student apartment would be as bland as Leaf's special dish: ice cubes, but apparently not.

The wooden floor had a really nice fluffy white carpet and on top of that was a wooden coffee table. The bottom of the beige walls had a red lining, I liked the colour of the lining.

I didn't get a chance to properly explore the other rooms as I heard a ruckus outside in the open hallway; I guess my parents and lil' Maxie are here.

Leaf suddenly jumped out in front of me. "Come on!" She yelled at me and dragged me out.

Outside, dad and Max were stopping the elevator door from closing, though, I really didn't think it took both of them to hold the door open.

"What took you so long?" I asked even, although the answer was clear.

Mum just looked at me. "How did you unlock the door?"

"The same reason as to why the sky is blue." We all stared at Leaf.

She started back at us. "You would know that too if you had more sugar highs, aunt Caroline."

Typical Leaf. But I love her as my cousin. She's always so upbeat and jolly and is a great pick-me-up when I feel down.

_ _ _ _ _

My life here is going to be so interesting, I can tell already. I mean, after thirteen years of sharing a bedroom (not that we had to), we are finally going our separate ways. I'll be sleeping in a room to myself tonight while Leaf while be sleeping in the bedroom across from mine. This means that if I can't sleep, I'll have to get out of bed and walk!

I snapped out of my daze when I heard my mother's voice. She had been speaking to me but I was doing what I do most- daydreaming.

"Yeah?" I said.

"I think we've left your plushies in the car but don't wor-" What did she just say?

"You left my beloved plushies in the car?!" I yelled before I ran down the stairs. My mother never understood why they were so important to me and to be honest I don't know why I treasure them so much, I just do it.

Anyway, it was a bad idea to run. I was almost there when I tripped over my own foot and fell (more like literally flew) down that last flight of stairs.

_ _ _ _ _

Drew's POV

I should never date best friends, especially when they are both this close and feisty. Oh crap! They're catching up!

I looked inside the buildings I ran past in hope to find one busy enough for me to ditch them in.

Nope. Just my luck but passing all the student apartments, I looked into the last one and noticed a pretty cute brunette trying to fly down the stairs. What a hobby.

But then a plan hit me.

I dashed into that building.

_ _ _ _ _

May's POV

Just when my body was like an inch or two from having contact with the cold, hard and hopefully clean floor, I felt someone stop me from falling.

Whipping my head round to see who it was, I saw a very bright shade of green before it got too close to me and became a blur. Instead, I felt a really soft pair of lips (I think) over mine. The owner's arms pulled me up closer to their body and into a standing position. I could feel some strong biceps so protesting against this involuntary ,but strangely enjoyable, kiss was not an option.

But out of the corner of my eye, I could see a someone (two someones actually) standing there and I think they're gaping?

Drew's POV

I hope this is convincing enough, I mean those two best friends didn't seem to believe me when I told them that I was already seeing someone.

I pulled away form the girl slightly, "Just play along." I whispered sternly to her before I kissed her again.

The brunette didn't kiss back but she didn't pull away either, not that she did before.

I didn't move and I held firmly onto the brunette to make sure she didn't either while I listened to the other two 'bystanders' moan and whine before they made up and eventually left.

_ _ _ _ _

May's POV

From the moment since this complete fair haired stranger told me to "Just play along", until he finally pulled away, I stood absolutely still from a mixture of shock and confusion, exactly how Max reacts when you tell him the computer's on fire.

I got a clear look at his face and judging from his facial expression, I could tell that my face was as red as you'll ever see it. However, I could still make out the most attractive pair of emerald-like eyes but green hair? Did he dye it that way?

"Thanks." He said as he slipped a bit of paper in my hands and started towards the door. I watched him walk out of sight before I looked down to the bit of paper which I didn't realise before was a fifty pokédollar bill.

* * *

When I finally made it back up with my cardboard box of plushies, the first thing that happened to me was Leaf related.

"What took you so long?" Leaf asked.

I dragged her into my new bedroom and shut the door behind me.

Leaf jumped onto my bed and started to idly play with her brown locks.

"Some stranger stole my first kiss." I said, straight to the point.

Leaf bounced up right and sat properly, she let her lock of hair drop to the side. "What?"

"Don't make me say that again." I whined, not exactly sure of how I feel at the moment.

Leaf winked and stuck up her last three digits of one hand.

"I hope this doesn't happen everyday." I prayed.

* * *

After typing this I realised that some words in British English and American English are spelt differently, so sorry!

Also the May/Drew POV is meant to juxtapose against each other but it was just a test, sorry if you didn't like that. But I still do enjoy my reviews.

*silver-hedgehog


	3. Meeting Prin- I Mean Neighbour

Can I Dream of You Once More?

So, after having what was probably one of the most bizarre dreams ever had last night. I've reached the conclusion that I know where this story is going now. But just so you know nothing in the past two chapters are going to change. The summary has been made more detailed (kind of). For a beter summary, see my profile.

Disclaimer: see profile.

Chapter 3: Meeting Prin- I Mean Neighbour

May's POV

Leaf and I sat in the flat, playing Monopoly. It was a rare occasion that I had the upper hand in the game. Usually Leaf had all the luck and would buy about five properties before I got my first. I picked up the dice and rolled it again. Double sixes. Yes. The last green property was now mine.

"Read it and weep, Leaf." I said with an evil glint in my eye.

Leaf pouted and tossed her fake money onto the table. "I don't like this game anymore."

I laughed. Leaf was always like that when she starts to lose. But I can't let my guard down now or she'll catch up and beat me again. I'd been in that situation all too many times.

"What time is it?" Leaf asked, looking around.

"Umm…" I checked my phone. "It's like almost half seven." I replied.

"Am I the only one who feels hungry?" Leaf asked.

I shook my head. It had been a good few hours since we ate our homemade lunches made by my mum before she left us here. That was probably going to be the last homemade meal for a while since neither of us is capable of being 'safe' in the kitchen and produce something edible. It's either or, not both.

"I'm actually pretty hungry too." I admit. "I feel like we should have a special dinner to commemorate our first night here. Shall we head out for food?"

Leaf scrunches her nose. "I'm a bit doubtful that we'll get served. It's a Saturday night. Most restaurants will be full. But we can probably order a take away."

"I'll pick up?"

"Plan." Leaf confirms then we start to browse through our menus that were scattered on the floor when we got here earlier today.

Xxxxxx

Leaf's POV

May had left about five minutes ago. I went into the kitchen and pulled out the appropriate number of plates and took some cutlery out. I laid it on the table with our Monopoly board game - which we had stopped momentarily – while we sorted out dinner.

I didn't know what to do while May was away. I'd set the table. I guess I could always unpack my things and sweep the floors. Aunt Caroline kept saying how dirty the floors were and how we should clean the place after we've unpacked which we should've done instead of playing the board game that usually results in one of us crying by the end.

I send May a quick text: _Buy washing up liquid on your way back! Xxx_

Within seconds of sending the text May shot a reply back. _You buy it. And some desserts. I feel like ice cream xxx_

I slip my phone in my jean pocket and found a jacket from my suitcase then slipped it on. I grabbed my keys then left. It was weird carry keys with me.

I walked down the stairs to the convenient shop that was round the corner from my apartment and picked out a nice scented washing up liquid (it even had a nice green colour to it) and a box of mint Vienetta ice cream then preceded to pay.

I stood in the small line and casually glanced around, trying to memorise where things were since I knew I was going to become acquainted very well with this little shop in the coming weeks. Another guy joined the queue behind me and I couldn't help but stop and stare at him.

Big brown spikes extended away from his head and deep cyan eyes browsed the smerchandise around us. He looked exactly like-

"Your next." He said to me and ushered me forward in the line.

I moved forward towards the cashier who took my items and scanned them.

"That'll be three seventy." The cashier said.

And I panicked. My purse! I forgot my purse. My hands delved into every one of my pockets as I desperately hoped I'd have enough spare change in my pocket to pay for this.

"I'll pay for her too."

I looked up to see the guy with the brown spikes. He really _is_ a lot like my Prince Charming: tall, dark, good looking _and _apparently kind too. I smiled at him thankfully. "Thanks." I said to him. It's the only thing I could think of saying to him. I doubt "oh Prince Charming, you've come to take me away" is appropriate. Or normal.

"No problem." He replied as he handed me my plastic bag that held my ice cream and washing up liquid. "We should probably move though. We're holding up the line."

"Right." I nodded and walked towards the door and let myself out while trying to keep the door open for him too. "Thanks." I said again once we were outside.

"Like I said, it's no problem. It was barely anything." He said. He started to walk in the same direction as me. The likelihood of him living in the same general area as me was looking good.

"Do you live around here?" I asked him out of curiosity.

He nodded. "I live just up ahead." He used his head to indicate the general direction.

"Me too. I'm Leaf by the way." I used the idle chit chat as a good way to slip in an introduction. After all, we _are _going to get married one day.

"Gary." He says. "I take it you're a student here?"

I nod. "First year student. Just moved in today."

He looked at me strangely. "You don't happen to live in floor five of block C, do you?"

I look at him surprised. "How'd you know?"

"I heard you move in today."

"You live in that building too?" I asked hopefully. I couldn't hide the hopefully smile that had spread across my face.

"Across the hall."

I felt my heart skip a beat. The likelihood of me seeing him every day was sky high.

Xxxxxx

May's POV

I had read through the menu like five times already and decided my menu for the next five visits to here. What was taking so long! I felt like I was slowly dying from a mixture of boredom and hunger that had slowly crept upon me from smelling all the delicious food but not being able to eat any.

_SMASH!_

My head shot up when I heard the sound of broken glass as did the other guests near me. We looked at each other, giving a look that asked if we knew what had just happened. I could hear some hurried footsteps coming this way loud and clear since the whole restaurant had been stunned into silence.

"No, Drewy, please don't do this to me!" a stunning blond said as she scurried behind a tall, smartly dressed man that I had encountered only hours ago. The tall blonde grabbed onto the blazer jacket of the green haired guy and tried to stop him from leaving. The guy shook his arm once, roughly and the girl's grip had slipped off just like that.

I was suddenly glad that my order was not ready yet. This was better than the trashy dramas and reality shows that they air on TV these days!

"We are through." The guy said then heads towards my direction.

I immediately start to panic since I realised that the direction of the entrance was not behind me. I had sat there long enough that there was nothing but a silky purple wall behind me.

Just then the waitress that took my order over a half hour ago handed me my paper bag with the past and side orders. I had barely managed to get my hands on the bag before the green haired stranger grabbed my wrist forcefully and pulled me towards him, brushing my lips with his.

"Just back off. I have a new girlfriend now." He shot at the blonde girl who was now on the floor in floods of tears. "Come on." He said to me and drags me outside.

Two kisses in one day. I was too stunned to do anything.

Once we're outside, the guy let go of my hand which had turned red slightly from his tight grip but I was still too stunned to touch it or do anything to sooth it.

The guy shoved something into my hand and leans in to whisper in my ear.

xxxxxx

May's POV

"The restaurant was really busy and there seem to some sort of commotion going on in the back of the restaurant. I wanted to slip in to see but it looked physically impossible to do so. The crowd that had gathered was so thick that it was difficult to see anything." I explained as I shoved another forkful of the deliciously creamy pasta into my mouth. What I said wasn't strictly true. I experienced more than my share of the commotion.

"Leaf?" I waved a hand in front of her face when she didn't reply to my story. It was unlike her.

"Yeah?" she said to me as she picked up a slice of garlic bread and bit into it.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"I met our neighbour." She said.

I'm sure under normal circumstances with normal people, the right response would be to ask "are they nice?" or even "Is he hot?", assuming our neighbour is a guy but with Leaf that's not the case.

"When you say 'met' do you mean casually bumped into or do you actually mean casually picked his lock and he or she happened to be in?" Was what I asked her instead.

Leaf gives me a look. "Don't be silly!" She said loudly. "Of course it's the first option! What do you take me for?"

I laugh. "What's our neighbour like, staring with the basic details such a gender."

Xxxxxx

Leaf's POV

Waking up the next day was weird. For one, the bed was orientated differently from the one back home and May wasn't in the room. I got out of bed before my alarm had even gone and snuck into May's room. The girl was sound asleep.

I was up most of last night, tossing and turning as I relived the moment I met Gary over and over again. They say that's what happens when you're in love. And when you have separation anxiety…

I picked up May's plushie and put it next to May's head and tried to make its arms move.

"Wakey wakey." I said in a pitchy voice, pretending to be the yellow bird plushie talking. "It's time to wake up."

May stirred. She pulled the duvet over her head and tried to hide her face. "Five more minutes." She said in a typical lazy teen fashion.

I threw the bird at where I thought her face would be. "Wake up!" I yelled at her. "I want breakfast!"

May sits up and wrapped her duvet round herself. "Go buy some. Get me some pancakes while you're at it." She ordered with her eyes shut.

I left May's room and went to the bathroom. Maybe I'll just get enough food for me only.

Xxxxxx

May's POV

I unlocked the bathroom door and entered our little living area. My eyes felt blurry from the lack of sleep last night. I didn't fall asleep until the early hours and Leaf woke me up after only three hours of sleep. Clearly, I'm thinking about that green haired boy too much. Or more precisely, what he said to me after he slipped the fifty dollar bill in my hands.

I cleared my mind then sat on the couch next to Leaf. "Where are my pancakes?"

"In the shop." Leaf replied.

"You didn't buy me any?" I looked at her, shocked.

Leaf looked back at me with a teethy grin then pulls out a packet of sweetened pancakes just for me. "Thanks." I say as I tear open the packet and start on my first pancake. "So, what's the plan for today? Just staying in and unpacking?" I asked.

Leaf pulled a face. "It's our last day before we have to start studying so I was thinking we go down to the Fuschia Harbour to sightsee, eat some fresh seafood and just do some fun stuff like that."

I panicked when she said that. "Will we be back by seven?" I asked bfore I realise dthat I shouldn't have said that.

"Sure." Leaf replied. "But what's going on at seven?"

"Nothing." I replied way too quickly there.

Leaf narrowed her eyes at me. "Are you keeping something from me?"

I had to think fast. "Mum wants to video chat at eight so I was thinking an hour should be enough to quickly unpack before I give her a virtual room tour?" I said, unsure as to the quick fire excuse that I had just given.

"Why was I unaware of this?" Leaf asked. "If I had known I would've spent my sleepless hours last night unpacking instead of looking up train times from here to Fuschia City. Turns out it only takes just over an hour to get there."

I blink at Leaf. "That's fast."

"Exactly and its barely eight now so if we go now, we'll be there before well before ten and then we can go eat lunch at a local café or something then go on the boat tours round the place, shop a little, go to the safari and buy stuff to eat on the train and be back here by sixish."

"If you've planned it out so thoroughly then I can't say no." I replied and to be honest, I could see where she was coming from. Maybe a trip to Fuschia was what I needed to take my mind off of _him._

Xxxxxx

Yay, that's chapter 3 done in just one day. I hope my readers are forgiving people since it's been about 2 going on 3 years since I updated this! In those 2/3 years, I've not changed, btw. I still love reviews! Hint, hint…


End file.
